Forgot My iPod
by SlayGal27
Summary: Caleo short fic. Read and review kiddos. Leo forgets his iPod on Ogygia. He has to come back for it. And a certain trapped (and very pretty) girl. But let's not mention that.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Percy Jackson fic. Caleo, because for some reason I love them.**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

She stands at the entrance to his mud brick forge, leaning against the doorframe, lips pursed and thin. She wants to tear it down. Brick by heated brick.

She wants to. She should. But she won't.

Calypso walks around the strange assortment of metal and wooden workbenches. She spotted his burned shirt on the floor. She remembered that and smiled. Calypso lied. That boys chest had been something to comment on.

Mentally slapping herself, she continues walking around the cramped workspace. Sitting on the workbench, she sees something. A flat slab of metal and plastic, centimeter thick, white iron disc showcasing four strange symbols. Most prominent was the small sign that said: menu. Two wires encased in rubber were attached to the device. She stuck the ends in her ears the way she'd seen Leo do before.

Instantly, a loud banging resonated through her eardrums, but strangely... she liked it. It reminded her of Leo. Loud, slightly annoying, but in the end, rhythmic, grounding.

She spent the rest of the day figuring the strange device out. Eventually, she found games (why would anyone want to stack cards atop each other? It sounded dreadfully boring to her) TV shows, (What was that silly Doctors name?) and finally a note, which read;

_Hey._

_I guess I left my iPod behind, _(iPod? That's what this strange metal device was called?) _figures, I mean, I leave it everywhere. So, Island Girl, I guess that just means that I have to come back to get it. It's enchanted so you never have to charge it. Pretty cool, huh? So that makes it one of a kind. I'd hate to lose it. So... This means I'm coming back. And your coming with me. Okay? I promise. So don't think I'm giving up. I'm Leo Valdez. I _never _give up._

_See you later Calypso_

_Leo_

Calypso grinned. He was an idiot. But that was okay. He was her idiot.

She trusted him.

She didn't want to. She shouldn't. But she did.

**Do I suck? Nah.**

**See you peeps soon.**

**Kisses!**

**SlayGal**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Do I update obsessively? Yup. But I'm really freaking bored.**

**Disclaimer: See Chappie 1**

She spoons a clump of yogurt into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully on the granola. The earbuds are stuck in her ears, volume turned up loud, as she sang along to the music.

_'Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep comin' back for more  
She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_

It's kind of an annoying song. But she loves it. She loves him. But she'll never admit it.

She lays on the beach an hour later, next to the crater he made when he got here. She watches the puffed up clouds turn dark and grey until they burst, pouring ran all over her. She quickly hides Leo's iPod in her pocket and runs to her cave, stopping when she realizes it's actually raining, for the first time in... ever. She turns and grins. This must mean something... big.

Calypso grins, turning about in the pouring rain. She laughs as the music played, bursting in her ears. That's about when she hears something that sounds like a foghorn. She turns to see a giant ship, Eight automatic oars, giant hull, and a proud dragons head gleaming from the mast. She watches as it sails forward, towards her shores. Carefully, she walks forward to her beach, where the boat is being tied up by a tall figure with a shock of black curls. And she knows it's not him, because it can't be. Sun darkened skin graces his hands and legs, while he grips the rope, pulling at his boat. It must be enchanted, because there was no way that skinny boy could drag that giant ship along.

"LEO VALDEZ!" She yells.

He turns, dark eyes obviously frightened. She stomped over to him.

"Um... hi Calypso." He tried for a grin.

"Leo Valdez, you stupid little-"

"Whoa whoa, Calli, obscene words for such a pristine girl."

"Calli?" she growls.

"Yeah," he shrugs as he ties up the boat, "I just figure, if we're gonna open Leo and Calypso's Auto Garage, you're gonna need a nickname."

She glared at the Latino boy, ready to smack him. Honestly, this kid could push her buttons in so many different ways, it was insane, what with his-his wicked grins, and strong, calloused hands, and smoldering eyes.

Damn him.

He turns to look at her, wickedly beautiful eyes staring into hers.

"C'mon Calli," he practically growls, invading her personal bubble.

"Get out of my face Valdez," she hisses.

"No."

Damn him. Damn his sexy, sexy smirk.

She slaps him, hard, across his cheek.

Then she kisses him.

Because she'll never admit it, but she missed that stupid, pyrokinetic mechanic.

And she just might love him. But let's not mention that.

**That's it kiddies. I know. No mention of the iPod, but honestly, Calleo kiss in the rain? I think I did all right. If you want me to write another chapter, or are unhappy with the ending, or an issue with anything I did, TELL ME! Reviews are candy, and constructive criticism is my very best friend.**

**Love you crazy kids,**

**SlayGal**


End file.
